


You Say God and I Say Synth

by BuckyBarnes8999



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes8999/pseuds/BuckyBarnes8999
Summary: Bloodhound has spotted the newest Legend to enter their ranks.The newcomer quickly becomes the object of their fantasies. However Bloodhound's beliefs get the better of them.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Revenant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	You Say God and I Say Synth

**Author's Note:**

> I meant this to just be a smutty one shot but heck.
> 
> I'm BuckyBarnes8999 on Xbox lol

_Slátra_ that is the first word Bloodhound thought when they saw the newest Legend to enter their ranks. It wasn't in that horrible bloodthirsty way they usually thought the word, deep and dark in the back of their mind like a prayer to The Allfather. 

This was excitement.  
They could practically--- no, literally smell blood on this one. Fresh and also something almost acrid, almost like the grave. 

They spent days moping, _lurking_ in their own rooms of the compound. How could this beast, this _machine_ elicit such a feeling in them? 

They were absent for meals, they usually at least dropped by to grab some food then scurry back to their hole. They'd usually exchange some terse pleasantries. Not now, they spent all their time sitting in the dark of their rooms, trying to sort out their feelings. 

A few of the other Legends had stopped by, only to be greeted by a hastily covered face and a few short words--- usually barely in English.  
They weren't trying to be overtly cross with them-- especially not Whitt or Ajay.

Their blood-feud with that insufferable MRVN was made all the more ridiculous by the thoughts they were having about the new Legend. 

Revenant. Even the name was scintillating on their lips. 

This was against everything they were taught, everything they stood for. This being was against their core beliefs.

Revenant's lust for the hunt was just so beautiful, so matching with their own.

If he was a being of flesh Bloodhound knew they'd have already made a move on him.  
The attraction was primal. 

Thus they sat in their rooms, in the dark, wringing their hands through their ice white hair. Occasionally they would light an incense, several dozen candles and pray to The Allfather, to the spirit of uncle Artur. . . Anything to give them guidance. 

They had nearly depleted their rations of hard, cured meat and hard cheese. They resolved that they had gotten soft in all the luxury of the compound--- the life being a Legend provided. 

Their performance in the arena suffered as well. It suffered especially when they were teamed up with Revenant.  
The way he stalked his prey, the way he moved, the love for the kill. It made Bloodhound's knees shake. 

After a win, they pushed right past Ajay, ducking her high five. They avoided Revenant all together, not that the Synth was paying attention to anyone anyway. 

Once they were locked up again in their rooms they ripped their helm off, tossing it haphazardly onto it's stand. The rest of their clothes followed, thrown into a heap. 

They tossed theirself onto their too-soft mattress and slid their hand between pale thighs. Their breath caught, the sound almost echoing in the room.  
They palmed theirself, lightly at first, then they were rutting again their own palm.  
The sounds were barely bitten back.  
They'd been resisting doing this, resisting the temptation, but their need was at a feverpitch.

They were imagining Revenant, the way he'd slammed his metallic hand through Makoa's chest, the blood, so slick and red and-- oh! 

They caught theirself gasping out his name. 

Their hand was shaking as it worked over heated flesh. The free hand slid up and along their chest, pinching wickedly at their nipples in turn. 

Their thoughts turned from what Revenant could do on the battlefield to what he could do in the bedroom. Bloodhound imagined he would be cruel. 

Synths didn't have dicks did they? 

Fingers! 

Fingers, those same deadly, spindly fingers they'd seen deal deathblows, they could get the job done.

When they came they slapped their free hand over their mouth to stifle the sound. 

They pumped their hand over theirself til it hurt, til they were overstimulated and whimpering. 

It took a while to come down from the post orgasm high, but when they did the guilt set in. 

Allfather, what had they been thinking?! Their skin crawled, they needed a scalding hot shower as quick as possible. 

They threw on their clothes, grabbed a change and covered their face properly before going to the door. 

They didn't like the communal showers the compound offered. The hour was either very late or very early depending on ones perspective, they should be clear. 

They were surprised to hear the water running, to see steam rolling out of the open doors.

They swallowed hard, maybe it was only Ajay, they wouldn't mind so much if it were her. Medical professional and all. 

Slowly they approached, practically wading through the steam. Whoever it was must be boiling their skin off. 

They nearly dropped their little mesh bag of toiletries when they saw just who was standing under the steam.  
All six foot eight inches of carbon fiber and steel of Revenant was standing there. His one hand was splayed on the wall, his head dipped down into the scalding stream of water.  
The water that ran off him was stained in various shades of red-- various ages of blood.  
The scent of it made Bloodhound's breath catch, lust for the hunt building. 

They stood there transfixed for a moment, watching it all swirl down the drain. 

"Don't just stand here staring. Do what you came to." They told theirself silently. "He's a robot, a machine. Machines are cold dead things." 

They stepped to the shower. They were thankful for the small dividing wall that went about halfway up. They hesitated in removing the helm, but eventually did. They chose to leave the face gear on however.  
As they were shimmying out of their clothes, they chanced a look over at Revenant. 

The Synth hadn't moved a single servo since Bloodhound entered. 

Bloodhound's eyes flit over the deadly creation. The glowing orbs of Revenant's eyes were fixed on the wall. On a human face the expression hidden there would have been concerning--- he looked a thousand miles, a thousand lifetimes away. 

"I used to wear a skin suit too. How much of that was like this? Where is the line? Where does it blur into me and _that_? Is there a difference?" His gruff and gravelly voice echoed eerily in the tile and steel bathroom. Bloodhound knew he wasn't talking to them, or anyone at all.  
The hand that was braced against the wall slid down and Revenant brought both up to stare down at them. He jerked or shuddered a little bit, turning his hands over, studying them. There was a sharp whirring sound and suddenly there was a metal fist embedded in the tile. 

Bloodhound jumped at the suddenness, they hadn't calculated the motion. They hadn't accounted for the sheer force and speed Revenant possessed. 

Without another word the Synth turned off the shower and stalked away dripping wet. 

The next day in the arena was one shit show after another. They'd gotten teamed up with Bangalore and Revenant. Bangalore lead the jump, she'd aimed for the train but missed it by a damn mile. That left them out in the sticks with nothing but open ground between them and the first set of low buildings. 

When they finally located a supply bin all it had in it was a helmet and a Mozambique. 

Somehow Revenant had kitted himself out with an R-301 and had a Sentinel strapped to his back. He'd also managed finding a level 3 body shield right off the bat. 

Bangalore hadn't fared much better than Bloodhound, finding only a P2020 and a body shield. 

Later, though they had a few kills apiece they were getting pinned down at Skyhook. 

When Bloodhound was downed by a direct hit from a Charge Rifle rough metal hands dragged them through a door.  
"You're no use to me dead." Revenant snarled.  
Though Bloodhound was used to the sting of needles by now, when Revenant roughly thrust it into their chest they _moaned_.

The sound wasn't lost on the Synth.  
His hands fumbled and he had to start the revive again. This also meant he had to stab Bloodhound again.  
"Be still, skin suit. I won't do this again." He spat, holding them down with enough force that Bloodhound felt it bruising through all the layers or their clothes. 

They were weak in the knees and distracted for the rest of the match. 

They placed 3rd.  
Anita seemed happy enough with the placement, saying something about how they started out so shitty but rose to the top.  
Revenant just grunted and left his teammates to their own devices, disappearing into his own chambers. 

Bloodhound actually decided to stay and congratulate the winners, a team consisting of Whitt, Ajay and Octavio. 

Ajay's hand lingered on their arm. "I been worried bout'cha. Do ya need a checkup?" She asked them in a soft tone. She was always so soothing. 

Bloodhound smiled though no one could see it. "Thank you, no. I have been meditating." They pat her hand and departed to their rooms. 

They tried not thinking about what had happened in the ring today, tried not thinking about his hands on them. Tried not thinking of the sting of the needle, the force used. 

They'd heard him, stalking another legend--- And when he found his prey, he was brutal.  
He'd downed Crypto from the roof of a building with a single well aimed headshot with the Sentinel. 

Bloodhound had watched transfixed as Revenant dropped down from the roof. He moved so silently. So quickly, even though he was far taller than any other Legend. 

Bloodhound's keen ears had picked up what he'd said as he delivered the finishing blow. "I wish there was more time to spend with you. Beg for your life, it'll be good for both of us."  
As he was rifling through Crypto's deathbox, he practically purred "Hope your teammates bring you back so I can find you again." 

This machine truly reveled in the hunt.  
Those words were what had Bloodhound so distracted. Distracted enough to not notice a sniper.

Now they were leaning against their door, having just locked it. They were putting their whole weight against it, one hand down their pants already. 

They ripped their helm and mask off, to breathe better. Their free hand went to the spot where Revenant had held them down and pressed hard, trying to recapture the feeling. 

Their lewd act was interrupted by a loud banging at their door, sending shockwaves of vibration through their back. 

"Open up, or I'll open it myself!" The knocker shouted  
Revenant! 

What was he doing here?! 

Bloodhound's hand slipped quickly from their pants and in their haste they neglected putting their mask back on. 

When they opened the door, Revenant pushed the inside. "Listen. I don't care about your pathetic little religion! What we do outside the ring doesn't matter!" A metallic finger pushed hard at Bloodhound's collarbone, making them take a step back.

"You can avoid me, spit on me. I'd even relish you _trying_ to kill me. But when we drop into that arena, you have to keep it together!" 

If Revenant only knew. 

Bloodhound was reeling, he was here in their room.  
They averted their eyes, only to have their chin roughly grabbed, gaze forced back to Revenant's face.  
"Am I making myself clear?" He growled low.

Bloodhound's pulse was racing. Metal on their bare flesh, they were exposed. They didn't realize they'd forgotten their gear. Revenant's lava-light eyes bored holes into theirs.  
"Yes. Understood." They were shaking, visibly. They hoped Revenant would take it as fear. 

He was so unlike a robot. Where the ever chipper MRVN was programmed to follow a set of parameters, there wasn't much more to his personality. He was even cheerful when taking damage. 

Revenant though, he was almost like a person but for the metal casing. Almost like he had a soul.

What was it Bloodhound had heard him say in the showers? 

_I used to wear a skinsuit._

Bloodhound didn't even realize they were raising their hand til it rest on an unnervingly warm metal cheek. 

Revenant's eyes flicked down at it then back to meet Bloodhound's. 

Something seemed to cloud over Revenant's eyes but it just as rapidly cleared. 

Bloodhound found their wrist being twisted sharply and pinned behind their back. 

One pointed fingertip from the Synth's free hand reached to trace along some of the network if crack-like scars on Bloodhound's face. The scars stood out light pink on pale skin. They'd never felt more exposed than under this particular gaze, under these particular fingertips. 

They shivered bodily as Revenant leaned in to their ear, their pulse quickening. 

"Insofar as I want you to be professional in the ring. . . I also don't want you to assume I'm one of your friends out of it." Though Revenant had no mouth to speak of, other than the immobile sculpted lips, Bloodhound could swear they felt hot breath on their neck. 

With another sharp turn of their arm, the tall Synth pushed them back.

He turned and stalked out of the room, keeping his eyes glued to Bloodhound like a predator. 

If being revived by Revenant was an experience, getting killed by him was a revelation. 

They were the last of their squad. Makoa's timer ran out and Ajay fell so far behind the ring that it would have been suicide to attempt retrieval. 

Of course they made a good show of trying to retrieve them for the cameras. 

It wasn't like they hadn't taken ring damage too. No one could fault their performance. 

They knew Revenant was there, their sonar told them that much. 

They thought they were safe crouched in a shipping container, out of sight.

But the silent, synthetic nightmare was on them in no time, interrupting their using a Phoenix kit. 

Revenant regarded them only for a moment before raising his peacekeeper and firing. It only took one shot and they were down.

In an instant Revenant was behind them. "Let me watch your face while you go." He purred, deep and cruel. His hand clutched Bloodhound's respirator.  
Their hand gripped his wrist, trying to wrench it away. No one had ever dared.  
The action only helped Revenant bare their face. It was flushed and now stricken. As Revenant delivered the deathblow, they turned their face into his chest, hopefully hiding from any cameras that could see. 

Later that evening Bloodhound sat stroking along Artur's beak and soft head feathers. Ajay approached them, smiling.  
"Makoa and Elliot are so happy bout their win they're takin us all for drinks. Wanna join us?" 

"No, I need to prepare myself for the battle tomorrow." They sighed. "I appreciate the offer." 

Occasionally they would go out with the rest. They always stood out, their clothing, it wasn't a costume for the arena. They were the only one who didn't change. 

"If ya change ya mind, we leavin' in fifteen minutes. Even Caustics comin', ya don't wanna be the only one stuck here with the robots do ya?" She smiled at them again and slowly departed with a little wave. 

Bloodhound watched their comrades in arms leave the compound as a group. The more boisterous of them (Elliot) were speaking animatedly, making the others laugh-- Though Bloodhound couldn't make out what they were saying.  
Indeed the only ones absent from the group were MRVN and . . . And Revenant. 

The strange desire was replaced now.  
Replaced with anger at the audacity he had-- removing their mask! 

They spent more than an hour brooding on it.

At last they had enough and practically stomped their way to Revenant's room. 

They were shocked a bit to find the door ajar. Even more startling that upon peering into the darkness of the room they saw a pair of eyes, locked on them. 

The dark of the room was perfect save for those glowing, inhuman eyes.  
The eyes rose as Revenant stood. "Afraid? I can smell it." Did he never stop with all the showy arena talk? 

"Anger." They replied to the darkness. Though they hated admitting it, it was only part of the swirl of emotion they were experiencing.

Those glowing eyes narrowed and got larger, no, closer. "Anger? For what, skinsuit?"

Ever the brave individual, Bloodhound moved into his space, "you've read my dossier, my files, you know I don't show my face!"  
Their hands found and shoved against Revenant's chest. "You know why I don't!" They shoved him again.

Their wrists were caught in a steel grip. Both arms were twisted painfully behind their back.

"I told you last night, I don't _care_ about your pathetic little religion!" When Bloodhound kept fighting back he slammed them to the floor. "And if you don't think I'd kill you here where it _counts_ , you're mistaken!" 

He was so heavy and unnaturally hot. 

Bloodhound groaned from the pain at being pinned. That's what they told themself they were groaning from.

"B-by The Allfather." They swore. 

"Your maker doesn't exist." Revenant chuckled low and dark. One of his hands slid away from Bloodhound's wrists and directly went to remove the respirator and goggles that made up their mask. 

"You weren't so keen to hide your face last night." He hissed, fingers once again tracing their scars in the darkness. 

Bloodhound's breath quickened, their heart raced. They wondered frantically if Revenant could feel through his synthetic skin-- it was thin and barely covered the metal he was made of. The reasoning behind their frantic wondering was that his leg was right between their thighs and their cock was hardening against it. 

"Pathetic skinbag." Revenant leaned in closer, his hand was now running through Bloodhound's hair. The touch turned cruel when the silky strands were roughly grabbed and used to snatch their head to the side. "I could kill you. Bathe in your blood." 

Their cock twitched and Revenant grew very still.  
"Is that how this is, Skinbag?" His leg shifted drawing a small moan from Bloodhound.  
When they didn't answer the leg pressed harder. Painfully so.  
"Are you lusting after more than just blood, hunter?" 

"You are set before me, a temptation, against my path. But your reverence for Slátra. . . It draws me." Bloodhound's voice was a keening whine. 

"I love killing. That is where my interests lie. Not in you. Not in flesh. . . Well flesh after a fashion." Regardless of his words his hand thrust between their bodies and cupped lightly at Bloodhound's crotch. 

"A-aah!" They moaned sharply, trying not to arch their spine. 

"You've been imagining me." Revenant growled low. His fingers deftly undid their pants and slipped inside. "I smelled it on you, last night when I paid you that visit." 

He lightly palmed them at first then those weirdly warm metal fingers wrapped around their rigid cock. 

Bloodhound made soft sounds of protest but ultimately bucked up into the hand inside their pants. "Please! By the gods!" 

"Right now, I'm your god." Revenant's hand slowly pumped over their cock, teasing it, making it grow somehow harder. The pointed tip of one of his fingers slid over the slit, teasing at the hole.  
"I could take you apart in a literal sense. I could have you in so many pieces they'd never find them all."  
He chuckled when Bloodhound's cock throbbed hard in his hand.  
"You want me to." He laughed with something akin to glee in his tone. 

"I want you to." They gasped out in reply. 

Revenant laughed and began pumping his hand faster. Intent on making them cum.  
"Tomorrow. You'll find me in the ring. You'll follow me, and ask no questions. Understood?" 

"Yes, ahh! Yes! Understood!" Their hips were rocking hard against Revenant's hand.

"I'm going to take my time with you." He promised. His hand squeezed lightly and twisted just so. "Perhaps multiple times if your squad mates are any good." 

"Yes!" Bloodhound keened. They were so close and the experience was heady to say the least. Never in their wildest dreams. "Ah--! Allfather!" They cried 

"I'm your god, remember? You cry my name now." He leaned in and pressed his unmoving lips to their ear. "I have everything I need to fuck you into oblivion. I'm a synthetic human. The illusion had to be a good one to fool me for so long." 

Bloodhound moaned loudly, panting hard. Their cock was twitching it's final warning. Fuck but they were practically seeing stars. 

When they came it was with a soundless scream. They arched hard against the unyielding metal of their partner. 

His hand was practically coated. 

"Clean this." He ordered, not giving Bloodhound any time to recover their senses before shoving his fingers in their mouth. 

Bloodhound made a good show of using their tongue on those intruding digits. Each time they swallowed them down, they moaned obscenely. The fingers had their familiar taste on them but they also tasted of blood. Whose blood, they couldn't say but it was making their cock try to fill again. 

Revenant removed his hand far too soon and gently tucked Bloodhound away zipping their pants back up. "Tomorrow. Be ready for me." He rasped and moved away from Bloodhound's side. 

"Go now, rest up."

It was on shaking legs that Bloodhound found their way to the showers. They were still shaking when they crawled into bed. 

The question however remained. Would they meet up with Revenant during tomorrow's match?


End file.
